Rencontre
by djino04
Summary: Cela retrace la rencontre de Sirius et Remus après le tome 4. Fic complétement remanié se transformant en un OS


Bonjour à tous. J'ai complétement remanié ma fic qui n'était d'ailleurs pas terminé, la transformant en un OS. Peut-être qu'un jour je me remettrai à la fic.

Pour le moment j'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Je suis rentré chez moi depuis 6 mois. 6 mois déjà que j'ai dû quitter Poudlard car je risquais de mettre en danger les adolescents auxquels j'enseignais. Mais surtout cela fait 6 mois que j'ai appris la vérité sur mes amis. J'ai enfin su que Sirius n'était pas coupable du meurtre de James et Lily.<p>

Je quitte ma maison pour aller au village, la neige continue de tomber. Je suis obligé de passer par la forêt pour l'atteindre. Il faut faire presque une heure de marche, précaution que j'ai prise pour les pleines lunes. Je pourrais transplaner près du village mais j'aime bien marcher, surtout dans ce décor de neige.

Pendant que je marche, je ne cesse de penser aux événements de la dernière pleine et ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais pris la potion tue-loup. Tout à coup j'entends un gémissement. Je me retourne et cherche la provenance du son. Je ne trouve rien donc je continue de marcher. J'entends alors un nouveau gémissement mais cette fois-ci plus prés.

Je cherche à nouveau et alors mon regard tombe sur de la fourrure noire. Je m'approche et la surprise me frappe :

« Patmol ? »

Le chien ne bouge pas, mais je peux voir qu'il tremble. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui. Je suis sûr que c'est Sirius. Je l'appelle à nouveau mais il ne fait aucun geste. Je pose ma main, il est gelé et la neige recouvre sa fourrure. Je la balaye. Sirius ne réagit toujours pas. Quand je retire ma main, elle est rouge. Je cherche alors rapidement son origine et je trouve une blessure au niveau de son abdomen. La plaie saigne encore légèrement mais je ne peux rien faire ici.

Je prends le chien dans mes bras et me dirige vers la maison à pied. Je ne peux pas transplaner, ne connaissant pas l'étendue des blessures de Sirius. Je marche doucement en faisant attention de ne pas aggraver le cas de Patmol.

Une fois devant la maison, j'ouvre la porte grâce à la magie. Je dépose mon meilleur ami sur le canapé. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui et essaye de nouveau de le réveiller :

« Patmol ? »

J'entends alors un gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Il commence à s'agiter doucement. Et il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux, et finit par y arriver. Dès que c'est fait, je peux voir la peur dans ses yeux de chien. J'essaye de le rassurer directement :

« Doucement Patmol, tu es chez moi. »

Il semble enfin me remarquer, il se concentre alors et il se transforme :

« Moony… Je…

Doucement Sirius. As-tu mal quelque part ? »

Je vois qu'il a du mal à parler alors je lui dis :

« Montre-moi si c'est plus facile pour toi. »

Il pose une main sur sa blessure au niveau de l'abdomen et l'autre sur ses cotes. Je hoche la tête et lui explique :

« Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, je reviens après. »

Je me lève et je vais chercher des pansements, bandes et potions. Quand je reviens à côté de lui, il a fermé les yeux à nouveau. Mais il ne dort pas. Je commence à le soigner du mieux que je peux. Je bande ses cotes, désinfecte la plaie et l'aide à se refermer. Je lui donne aussi une autre potion anti douleur et pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Quand j'ai fini, il dort. Je le porte alors, et l'allonge dans mon lit qui est le seul dans la maison. Je le veille pendant plusieurs heures.

Soudain il s'agite dans son sommeil, et murmure le prénom de personnes qui sont morts : James, Lily, Regulus. Je sais alors qu'il est en train de faire un cauchemar. C'est très étrange puisque la potion sommeil sans rêve devrait empêcher cela. Il commence alors à transpirer. Je secoue doucement son épaule pour essayer de le réveiller et je sens la chaleur à travers son haut. Il doit avoir de la fièvre, ce qui expliquerait aussi le fait que la potion n'agisse pas. Il se réveille enfin et il est désorienté. Il essaye d'échapper à mon emprise sur son bras.

« Chut Sirius calme toi, tu es chez moi. Chut. »

Il me regarde soudain et quand il me reconnaît il vient se blottir dans mes bras en pleurant. On reste comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Il semble se calmer doucement mais quand je veux le rallonger, il résiste et me serre plus fort.

« Chut Sirius je ne pars pas, ne t'inquiète pas mais tu auras moins mal allongé. »

J'arrive enfin à le remettre au lit. Je reste à un moment à ses côtés puis je me lève et me dirige vers la porte quand soudain j'entends sa voix :

« Lunard ?

- Je reviens je vais juste te chercher à manger.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu dois manger, tu es blessé et malade. Tu dois reprendre des forces. »

Il me regarde partir, quand je sors de la chambre je laisse la porte ouverte au cas où il aurait besoin de moi. Son état m'inquiète vraiment.

Il y a plusieurs chouettes posées sur ma fenêtre, avec des lettres dans le bec. La première lettre est de Harry, il était très inquiet pour son parrain, car Patmol ne répondait plus à ses lettres depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps Sirius était blessé dans la forêt juste à côté de chez moi. Je l'aurais su j'aurais pu l'aider beaucoup plus tôt. La deuxième lettre est de Dumboldore qui est lui aussi inquiet pour Sirius. A Poudlard il l'avait pris sous son aile et essayait, du mieux qu'il pouvait, de lui faire suivre une autre voie que celle de sa famille.

Je lui prépare du bouillon. Une fois prêt, j'amène le repas, des parchemins et une plume dans la pièce occupée. Quand je le vois, un sourire apparaît sur mon visage, Il est couché en travers du lit, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller et il semble endormi. Je me doute qu'il le fait exprès pour ne pas manger.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas Patmol, je te connais. »

Il entrouvre les yeux et se tourne vers moi. Je suis effrayé par ce que je vois. Il a les yeux vides, injectés de sang. L'étincelle de malice et d'insouciance qui était présente durant sa jeunesse a complètement disparu pour faire place à de la culpabilité. Je lui tends doucement le bol.

« Mange doucement. »

Je m'assois sur la chaise à côté du lit et l'observe. Il avale difficilement quelques gorgées puis pose le bouillon sur la table de chevet. Je ne le forcerai pas à manger plus mais son état m'inquiète énormément et je vais prévenir Dumboldore.

J'essaye de lui parler de choses et d'autres mais rien ne le fait réagir. Alors j'essaye :

« J'ai reçu plusieurs lettres de Harry et de Dumbledore, ils s'inquiètent pour toi. »

J'avais raison il réagit :

« Harry s'inquiète ?

- Oui il demande sans cesse si tu es arrivé ici et si j'ai des nouvelles.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai tué ses parents !

Je le regarde et je m'assois doucement au bord de mon lit. Et je lui dis :

« :Est-ce que c'est toi qui a prononcé les Avada kedavra qui les as tués ? »

Il me regarde étonné.

« Bien sûr que non !

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui les as vendus à Voldemort ?

- Non ! - Est-ce que tu savais que Peter était le traître ?

- Non, mais c'est moi qui ai persuadé James et Lily de changer de Gardien des secrets au dernier moment. »

Il semble tellement désespéré, le voir comme ça me fait énormément de mal. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, et je l'entends sangloter doucement et je vois ses épaules trembler. Je m'approche de lui et m'assois sur le lit. Je fais des petits cercles dans son dos.

« Sirius, ce n'est pas toi qui as tué James et Lily. Tu ne leur aurais jamais fait du mal. Tu as fait cela en pensant que c'était le mieux pour eux. Tu étais prêt à te faire torturer et mourir pour eux, Sirius. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, le gardien, Voldemort, t'aurait tué en pensant que c'était toi . Tu serais mort pour eux Patmol. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, d'accord ? Maintenant tu vas manger pour reprendre des forces. Ensuite on partira à la recherche du traître, on l'attrapera, on fera rouvrir ton dossier, tu seras innocenté et tu obtiendras la garde de ton filleul.»

Il tourne son regard vers moi et je vois une toute petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux et à ce moment-là, je sais que le Sirius Black que j'avais connu n'a pas complètement disparu. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de patience mais il reviendra, je le sais à présent.


End file.
